warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
New Content Creation Community About Warzone 2100 * Originally released in April '99, this first 3D RTS has become a unique classic, its gameplay never duplicated in the RTS genre of gameing. * In December 2004, after years of effort, the Source Code was released. * This Community is focused on creating New Content for the game, more immersive gameplay & supporting the creation tools that are used to achieve those ends. * We'll also keep tabs on all our Networked Warzone 2100 communities scattered hither & yon. In particular - * The Source Code Re-Development Project. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project * SEE News Section below on details of the ReDev Project's First Build. * The operating philosophy of this network of communities is full disclosure of crux information, collaboration, mutual support of various projects & encouraging the growth of Warzone 2100's fan base of active players for years to come & across all hardware platforms. Rman JackRman Jack 21:38, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) YES ! WZ Runs on Win XP * What is confirmed to work just fine is: * Win XP Pro SP 1 * For some reason the rumor has been if you have XP you can't play WZ - well it's the comp equivalent of an "Urban Legend" as far as I can tell. * Member rush2049 adds: * "Well, I don't know why anybody ever even said this, but I have had xp.. sp1, sp2... and anything in between, and no problems what so ever. * Just don't try and play plain xp without sp1.. microsoft itself made it so that it works with older games with sp1, which was also what sp1 was geared towards." Warzone 2100 on the X-Box ? * Some extremely talented & innovative coders known as TeamXodus, have an X-box Mod Chip that "blows the lid off the sucker". (Funkadelics ref via George Clinton aka godfather of Funk.) * It's called the Xenium it features a totally legal OS that was coded by the team bottom-up. * The "Xenium" can be installed solderlessly, allow you to unlock the full power of the X-box and even run applications like Linux ! * The "Xenium" OS is at version 2.0 & sports a colossal 1.35 million lines of code !! * Hella package considering you can pick-up an X-Box for $ 75 US ! * Here's this increable teams Home url: http://www.teamxodus.com/http://www.teamxodus.com/ TeamXodus HQ] * And btw, just in case you miss the correlation: * The Linux port of WZ could possibly be played on the X-Box - LEGALLY !!! * Now what was the installed base again.... oh yea.... the X-Box has NO real RTS's in their library of games. WZ Customizer Kit Upgrade * Strata is codeing a Major Upgrade to WZCK. * He just recently did same for "PIE Slicer". * Strata is about getting stuff DONE. * You can follow his work here: * WZCK Progress WZ Docs Project Up-Dated * Coyote has just released the latest version of his "WZ Docs Project" in download form. This is a modders indispensable How-To. * New Edition 3.6 as .chm @ just over 19 mb. * Download Here NEWS Flash: PIE Slicer Guys * Speedy needs a little hand with EXISTING New Models to get WZup out the door & into the community. * If your intrigued check out his post hotlinked below. * We stand behind Speedy & his contributions so feel free to help if you want - it's what we're all about. :) * WZup needs HELP Rman JackRman Jack 03:00, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) WZ On "Glorious Mars" * The god of War in Mythology, Mars was not a locale I ever contemplated for a WZ CAM till Coyote began working on it a few years back. * My CAM focus was (& still is) South America & Asia. But Mars has grown on me thanks to Coyote's marvelous work on the CAM maps. To such a degree that I felt a passion to contribute to its ultimate realization. * It has also led me to explore Mars like I haven't since I devoured Edgar Rice Burroughs Mars series of novels. * The last few days I have been perusing a book called: Destination Mars by Alain Dupas. (Originally pub. in French in 2002, then trans. & pub. in English in 2004.) * OH my god...... "Glorious Mars" is the only way to come close to the artist renderings in this magnificent book. * Am re-inspired to complete the Mars Texture Tile Set. Especially the Polar Ice Caps - renderings to die for. * Now if Chojun's Sky Paint Box is implemented in WZ. WOW !!! * Talk about TOTAL, Visceral, Immersive Gameplay. :-) * The Artist who did these enchanting renderings is Ron Miller. He also was the set-designer for such movies as Dune and Total Recall. * Check your local library for a copy & if they don't have it ask 'em to order it ! * Coincidentally Coyote lives in Canada & the publisher of this book is Canadian ! * Six-degrees of seperation & serendipity all rolled-up into an amazing whole. * Have a look inside: Destination Mars Over 50,000 "GC" Downloaded * Bronco passed this info & it has made for big smiles. :) * Ground Control came-out within a year of WZ & it was RT Tactical, which was pioneered by Bungie with their "Myth" some years earlier.. * As a FREE d/l at "File Planet" GC has done very well. * IMO so would Warzone. * Bronco, Kevin, Kage & others are looking to make that a Public reality like the "GC" file. This is HUGELY important to growing the Fan Base. * Though Speedy has the like on his Server it is Private - for members only... perhaps that too will change. * We'll keep an eye on this as it progresses. Rman JackRman Jack 08:59, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) FREE, Playable & Legal WZ * Those new to Warzone 2100 will soon be able to download a version they can play the Campaign with as well, SP Skirmish & on-line MP. :) * No fuss, no muss. It will probably also be spanned for those with slow dial-up connects. * The main issue now is converting the Mission Briefing FMVs from their RPL form to AVI or MPEG & tieing the whole into a neat package. * Various approaches are being looked at. THE DOWNLOAD * Well Member Jocke>>TF<< has been busy & has put this together. * He has it hosted at: * Bit Torrent * Warzone 2100 Setup.torrent * Give it a shot & let us know what you think. * We will look to hosting at multiple, fast, mirrors but Jocke>>TF<< & rest of us could use some feedback. :) * Just hit my Nick to pass on your experience @ * Rman JackRman Jack 13:51, 23 Jan 2005 (PST) Warzone Creation Tools * Links to these tools have been made more inclusive. * If you know of any WZ Tools not listed - give me a jingle. :) * You can jump from here to the links & review: * Go To WZ Creation Tool Links UPDATED * ALSO: we are growing Knowledge-Bases of these tools..... feel free to contribute or share your expertise. This will be a great boon to those novices just getting started or even vets who might be stumped. There's always something new to be learned - that's part of the Fun ! * Growing WZ Tool Knowledge-Bases * Rman JackRman Jack 10:35, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Faithcat's Map Reviews * Faithcat has posted 2 reviews on Coyote's "Mars CAM Maps". * You can find them thru our "TOC" below in the Projects: New Maps Section. * Faithcat has done a swell job of conveying the play experience of these Mars Maps. * If your intrigued to try them then head on over to our WZ Network Links Section & press the hotlink to Speedy's "WZ GOODIES" site.... Speedy has just about everything that has been created for WZ over the last 5+ years. Great Site !!! * Or if your curious to see what the whole Mars CAM is about you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project Rman JackRman Jack NEWS: ANNOUNCEMENTS * File Host Server is up. Interested in access just message @ Rman JackRman Jack * If you have questions message me directly to be sure I see. * If you need input on your projects feel free to message me. * If you'd like assistance on anything donot hesitate to ask by contacting me directly. * Beyond these News-Flashes our WZ Network Current Events Section covers items of interest on a regular basis: * More Current Events HERE * UPDATED Rman Jack WZ OPs With Robots ? * This choice find came to our attention by way of Member Cybersphinx. * You Wz modders out there have got to check this out. * Not just as a New Unit / Platform in Wz.... * IMHO, it could also radicalize gameplay * Of course all issues & concerns over game-balance would apply. * That would have to be looked at more comprehensively, no doubt. * But in the present moment - the possibilities are provocative, exiteing & MOD-inspiring. * Other kwel stuff on this site about Materials & Sensors well worth perusing. :) * Thanks Cybersphinx ! * Military Robots & More * Interested in putting-forth some of your ideas: * Discussion Here Mission Statement * Our goal is to band all New Content Creators into a collaborative environment that's more robust than a BB. * Here we can support each other in concurrent Projects while growing Knowledge Bases of all Creation Tools. This will benefit all fans & grow that base into the future. Creating To Play is our credo. * Discussion will facilitate tangible creation & bring into gameplay NOW ! * By extention, we are founded on sharing info & encouraging one anothers work to completion. * Here we'll also engage discussions on any topic under the sun that inspires Creativity, Learning & FUN. Source Code Re-Development Project * We are about New Content but we'll keep close ties to the ReDev Efforts. * This OSS RevDev Project of Warzone, under GPL, will be in a Repository on BerliOS & Platform Independent. * Grizzly & noid have done a tremendous job of setting-up the Project Repository @ BerliOS. The SVN directory alone reveals their deep understanding of the heurisms involved. Kudos gentlemen !! * The WZ Code ReDev will prosper within the BerliOS apparatus & community. It is robust through & through. * Coders head on over & be a part of RTS Gameing History in the makeing. Highwater Benchmarks will be set by the Project well into the foreseeable future. It's core participants are able, practical yet visionary, & commited to evolving the game into the 21st Century across multiple HW platforms. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project Rman JackRman Jack 08:36, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Code ReDev Projects First Build * The "First Build" is shaping up thus: * Increase unit limits to 300. * Include Troman's string support in the scripting engine. * Increase Factory build order queue from 9 to 25 * Increase commander limits * Increase research tree limits * Increase polygon and points limits to 512 * Turn on logging debug output to a file * (SOURCE: 1st Project News Letter released by member noid. 1/19/05) We're Friendly Associates Here * Tell Us a Bit About Your WZ Interests & Skills * If you're just a fan checking in, curious about what we're up to - well then welcome & feel free to share what you like about WZ & what you hope will be created by the New Content Associates working in this neighborhood. :) * One of the Major Projects Underway is Coyote's WZ Mars Campaign. This is a very ambitious project that already has years of work invested in it. There are many playable maps that are ready for testing. * The Mars CAM could use some models of Units & Structs. There is also the Scripting. * The WZ Mars Campaign can be found in the Projects Section which is hotlinked below via the TOC. * Or you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project * Other efforts involve New Content under dev by Colin, Rush2049 & myself. * We can always use collaborating associates in any of these ongoing projects. * You can also develope your own project & we'll be there to support you. Check out Table of Contents, NEWS & Links * Projects Table of Contents UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 20:04, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) * NEWS UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 20:04, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) * Links To WZ Network UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 20:04, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) YOUR Input Requested * SUGGESTIONS, Thoughts...... Why just ..... * Hit the hotlink to express your thoughts on the matter - whatever it might be: * Express Yourself * Also.... take a minute & Sign-Up For Our Mail List * Don't make it by often.... well with a WZ MAIL Subscription you can stay up-to-date on all the happenings. Summaries of WZ Community events is its mission. Thanks, Rman JackRman Jack Want to Set-Up A WZ Project ? * I know that many are not used to Wiki Space. * At least not as familiar as a BB Forum. * It is very powerfull. * It can be daunting, at first: learning new syntax, formating, & so on. * Donot be discouraged - we're here to help in any way we can. * If unsure on HOW to get started - donot hesitate to contact me. * We'll get ya going in no time & before you know it you'll take to it like a duck to water. :) * You can directly contact me @ Rman JackRman Jack 09:53, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) Nav & Post Formating Tips * It's all been collected in the following space: * Press Here For Extensive HELP Need Input on these Subjects * New Energy Sources for the "Mars CAM" and the "South American CAM" * Geothermal Energy Source.... * Hydrogen Fuel Cell Energy Source.... * Whatever you know & wish to share would be appreciated. :) * Your POV & knowledge will help us to a better understanding so as to .... * MAKE it & put it In-Game-Play. * Discussion Here HOT Breaking NEWS ! * The HEADLINE will go here first and if it is a lengthy piece of reporting we'll HOTLINK from here to our dedicated "News Space" section where you can also comment. * Rman Jack * Thanks to: Angela